Black Snow Desert
Black Snow Desert is the first full-length album (And third overall release) by Ukrainian doom metal band Nonsun. Released initially in January 2016 the album also saw a worldwide release via Dunk!Records and Cimmerian Shade Recordings in January 2018. Background Recording After releasing the Sun Blind Me in September 2013 the band would begin work on a full-length record akin to the lengthy, mammoth tunes the band had been composing to that point. Throughout 2014 and 2015 in between the band's first live performances the band would record and write the album, 84 minutes of music in all. Recording would be handled at NonSound Studio and Pohulianka Basement Hall while mixing and mastering was also handled at NonSound. Black Snow Desert would be released on 6 January 2016 and attain a host of critical praise from the likes of CVLT NationCvlt Nation, The Monolith,The Monolith Metal BandcampMetal Bandcamp, The SludgelordThe Sludgelord, DoodlehoundDoodlehound and Echoes and Dust among others.Echoes and Dust On 21 December 2017 Nonsun would announce that Black Snow Desert would get a CD/Vinyl edition with further details to be released.Nonsun Facebook On 11 January Dunk!Records would announce their first release of 2018 is that of a re-release of Black Snow Desert on 2LP with new mixing and mastering along with new artwork by Samantha Muljat. The 2018 edition would be shortened to roughly an hour and omitting the track "Crystal Empty".Dunk!Records Release Versions Initially, Black Snow Desert was released on 6 January 2016 as a digital release and also as a self-released double CD, with the first three tracks composing disc 1 and the last four composing disc 2. A cassette edition of the album was released by Freak Friendly D.I.Y. label in a limited amount. Dunk!Records would release a vinyl splatter 2LP (Red on clear) version of Black Snow Desert on 25 January 2018 while Cimmerian Shade Recordings would release a CD Digipak of the 2018 edition of the album on the same day. Tracklist 2016 CD/Cassette Edition *1.No Pity For the Beast, No Shelter for the Innocent (15:06) *2. Ashes of Light, Demons of Justice (12:47) *3. Crystal Empty (12:40) *4. Peace of Decay, Joy of Collapse (9:08) *5. Heart's Heavy Burden (8:00) *6. Observing The Absurd (15:51) *7. Rest of Tragedy (10:33) 2018 Vinyl Edition *A. No Pity For The Beast, No Shelter For The Innocent (15:10) *B1. Ashes of Light, Demons of Justice (7:20) *B2. Peace of Decay, Joy of Collapse (7:57) *C1. Heart's Heavy Burden (7:59) *C2. Observing The Absurd (10:43) *D. Rest of Tragedy (10:33) Personnel * Goatooth - Guitars, Bass * Alpha - Drums * Samantha Muljat - Photography, Design, Layout (2018 Edition) * Jannes van Rossom - Mixing (2018 Edition) * Tobias Stieler - Mastering (2018 Edition) External Links *Nonsun Facebook *Black Snow Desert (2016 Edition) on Bandcamp *Black Snow Desert (2018 Edition) on Bandcamp *Black Snow Desert 2018 CD via Cimmerian Shade Recordings *Black Snow Desert via Dunk!Records *Black Snow Desert on Discogs *The Obelisk Announcement of Black Snow Desert *Merchants of Air Review *Metal Addicts Review References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Doom Metal Category:Drone Doom Category:Experimental Category:Dark Ambient Category:Post-metal Category:Lviv Category:Ukraine Category:Nonsun